disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morgana/@comment-74.83.37.100-20181111231443
Out of all the Disney straight to DVD sequels the Little Mermaid 2 is probably among the LEAST bad, it still bad don’t get me wrong but among them it is one of the least bad um, but one of the things I did just um... never did made a lot of sense um among the many season of me it made a lot of sense is Morgana’s location it really doesn’t make a lot of sense um I guess it could make some sense is the Little Mermaid the first one it sort of established in more of a warmer climate not completely a warm climate it’s not tropical well from a type of fish we see from the fact that we never see it snow or anything we can assume that it is a fairly I’d say temperate region but the thing is then suddenly we get to Morgana’s lair which is in the arctic I mean we got penguins and walruses and it’s like really? How far away is her lair from this? Because it’s like.... Melody falls asleep in a row boat as the shark thing essentially just drags the row boat to Morgana’s lair and it’s like it implies that they make a trip over night and I’m thinking “ok I’m having real trouble at wondering how the hell did they manage to travel that distance in that far time?” Now maybe the thing is Morgana turned what what used to be a fairly normal climate into a colder climate maybe that’s the thing maybe she likes ice so she uses her magic to do that. But I’m thinking and also I’m just saying geography wise but me being a History nerd, the Little Mermaid the original little mermaid novel was written in Denmark it is set in Denmark and for those that know where Denmark is it’s on a little low peninsula just above Germany so the thing is, is that it is that the little bit of a peninsula and right above it is the Scandinavian peninsula of Norway and Denmark. The thing is if you were to head immediately north from Denmark it’s not that far from it yeah it’s distance but it’s like shorter than this distance between Florida and Cuba so it’s like not exactly like I mean my point is it’s that if you did just do the whole head up north thing that they do in the movie you’re gonna hit Norway and Sweden before you hit the Arctic I mean it’s like Denmark is pretty far north but it’s not that far more it’s not definitely nowhere ok it’s not little bit near to the Arctic but it’s like right on right there. And I’m thinking the only way you could have gone from Denmark to the Arctic without touching any other land in the process you could have gone to sail west through the North Sea between Norway and Britain and then head north and that is quite a long trip especially for a rowboat! so yeah hey i did ramble about something related to a movie! Yeah you come to see this wiki and you get a lecture on how far away the Arctic is from Denmark! Oh god I’m such a geek